Talk:Shimosa Chapter Release/@comment-27800755-20171017032113
Just a few thought after completing new chapter. Kindly ignore this unless you have clear the story and want to share some opinions: 1. One of my top pick of this chapter is the most powerful onmyouji during Heian period. Where is Abe no Seimei!!!! I am so hype when i saw the keyword "Pentacle" mentioned during EOR release. The name is mentioned but I had yet see the person (servant). Perhaps I need to wait for few more chapter? Just like Holmes which was mentioned in London but only available after the release of Agartha. Is developer going to make this heroic spirit a girl also? Since they had did that to Musashi, King Arthur, Da Vinci... Or making an appearance of child but speak like the old? Lol. 2. Spoiler ahead so please skip this if you haven't complete the story. This is a very good chapter but lack of a bit story development, I feel. Allow me explain a bit before jumping to conclusion. I have this feeling partially is because I dun understand all words, and I am going to read the story again. So now a lot of questions has come to my mind, here are some: (a) This singularity is not happened in human history, it is something like "Parallel world" or "剪定事象". Then how this world is born is still unknown to me. And why Protagonist is summoned is still unclear to me. Perhaps Holmes explanation is a bit hard to understand. Need to re-read Chapter 15 and 16 again. (b) The grail, the demon god pillars are not seen in this Singularity (parallel world), but "when something happened there must be a reason". So I guess this is the part which I need clarification. In EOR storyline, Protagonist are still searching for the renmant from all around the world, but now this story takes place as some point between the real and dream. The 人理定礎値 is "Unknown". So how this is going to be link to EOR or the next FGO story arc, I am very excited on this. © Ashiya most probably is still alive. And he definitely is plotting something, but the information is too little. Either, he is under the influence of something, being possessed, or he is just "goal-oriented". Whichever the case, his presence and motive definitely raise a lot of question and I believe this will be explained in new story arc. I can't say I understand everything, but i like the world settings of type moon, and the way the develop the story. So sometimes i will spend my time here and typemoon wikia to understand the world. Just that my inner circle only me have play/watch more than five series, so I find a bit difficult when I want to discuss the story or share my thoughts. Apologize for long post, have fun playing new chapter. Extra notes: The new mystic code very handy when used with Musashi. Able to boost her NP (when use with her first skill) and maximize her output.